The PhANTom Locker
The PhANTom Locker is the third episode in season one of A.N.T. Farm. It first aired on June 24, 2011. OverviewEdit The A.N.T.s get lockers and Olive's is right next to Cameron's. Unfortunately, Olive begins to annoy Cameron and he forces her to switch to a locker next to Chyna. Meanwhile, Fletcher is put in charge of painting a portrait of Principal Skidmore. Episode SummaryEdit A Complete Summary of "The PhANTom Locker" Cameron is annoyed by Olive who has the locker right next to him. Olive embarrasses Cameron in front of his crush, showed his friends his blankie, and covered him in glitter. Cameron then asks Lexi for advice. Lexi ends up leading Cameron on a wild goose chase. In the next scene Cameron is seen covered in dust and cob webs. Olive then states that there is nothing that she is more afraid of than dust. Cameron then realizes that Olive is easily frightened and fools her into thinking that her locker is haunted. He tells her it was built on an ancient burial ground, causing Olive to move her things into Chyna's locker. After Olive drives Chyna crazy, Chyna has to prove to Olive that her locker is not haunted. Chyna tricks Olive into coming to school when it's closed and spending the night in her locker to prove that it is not haunted. Cameron found out what Chyna was planning and showed up at the school. He pretended to be a leprechaun ghost to scare Chyna and Olive. Chyna recognizes Cameron's voice and tells him the jig is up. Cameron admits that he was just trying to scare Olive because she was the most annoying locker neighbor ever. Olive then moves back into her old locker. Fletcher is also assigned to make a painting for Principal Skidmore, but is unpleasantly surprised when it's of her dressed in a schoolgirl's outfit. He then has difficulty making her look beautiful. | style="width: 8px;"| |} Most Memorable QuotesEdit CastEdit *China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks *Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle *Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby *Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed *Carlon Jeffery as Cameron Parks *Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut *Mindy Sterling as Principal Skidmore *Payton Scott as New Kid (not credited) *Christian Campos as Wacky the Wolf (not credited) Trivia *This episode attracted 4.6 million viewers on it's premiere night, making it the most watched episode. *Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed only appeared in two scenes of this episode. *In this episode it is revealed that Olive is scared of dust, disorganization, ghosts, vampires, witches, zombies, leprechauns, giraffes, double-decker buses, balloons, curly fries, and birthmarks. *This episode nearly parodies Scooby-Doo.[citation needed] *Cameron wasn't doing an Irish folk dance dressed as a ghost leprechaun, he was doing the "Reject." *A running gag in this episode is when every time someone says "stupid" Fletcher says "Seriously what did I do". GoofsEdit *When Chyna was writing her note to the new kid, she mentioned that her locker number was 112, but if you look closely there are no numbers on the lockers. *In the last scene of the episode it is very unlikely that a student would be painting a portrait of a teacher so late at night when school is closed. *After the scene between Chyna and Angus at her locker, if you look closely you can see Olive in the background walking toward Chyna with her lunch. Although, this scene came later on in the episode. Featured Songs *Hey, New Kid (sung by Chyna Parks) Photo GalleryEdit To watch '''The PhANTom Locker' gallery, click here'' LinksEdit Want to watch '''The PhANTom Locker'? Click here!'' *Option 1 The PhANTom LockerEdit *At the end of the episode when Fletcher is running away from Skidmore after he painted a portrait of her skeleton, he hides behind Chyna quietly (instead of Olive or Cameron, who were also there), and puts his hands on her shoulders. *The both give each other some advice. *Fletcher seemed offended and sad when Chyna called him stupid. *Fletcher looked kind of jealous about Chyna' s crush. Category:Episodes